know your stars mario!
by cartoon connor
Summary: watch as I make fun of our favorite italian, i think, plumber and friends!
1. Chapter 1

Know your stars V2

Know your stars know your stars know your stars

Victim 1 mario.

Mario he's a plumer and he licks the stuff that comes out of the pipe

What ia nevera do a dat

Mario is an atilion 2 timing jerk who as you see has a bad sunburn and where's nothing but overall. Whata the heck youra lien to the puplice

Mario hates the puplice and puppies

What Ia never said a that

Mario he once peed in a vile of cloning liquide and that's how wario was made

You dumb 'beep' you're a lien to the pup and making me look a like an idiot

Mario a swaring lien a hater of puppies and thinks he's an idiot.

What the hell man I'm a not saying anything like that and I wasn't cloned

And know you know Mario a poo liking plumer an atilion 2 timing jerk and a swaring lien a hater of puppies and thinks he's an idiot.

Victim 2 peach

Peach a prince who thinks he's a girl

What I'm a princess not a prince

Peach he where's a dress to hide that he's a boy

Shut up I'm not a boy just shut up

Peach he hate's kids and is rude to everyone around her

Hay dude I'm beloved around the kingdom

Peach he's a guy hoar to pleasure the kingdom's girls and some types of men

How'd you know I mean know that's just degrading I'm not a boy hoar

Peach he finilly adment's he's a boy

What's wrong with you why do you say such mean things

I'm paid to say funny thing's in this annceor voice

Peach she asks random people personal quition's

What I do not

Peach he's a disagreeing boy hoar who dresses in happy close and parties when someone dies

What that's not true at all

Peach he's a lier and a thive

What how did er.. I mean I did not steel anything

Peach he stool the virginities of thousands of girls

I'm a girl how would I steel the virginity of girls

Peach he admits to steeling the virginity of girls

And I quoit I steel the virginity of girls and quoit

You know I really hate you right now

And now you know peach a sexshuly confused and a rude lier a thive a playa and hates every thing except people dieing she's really a bad character

Ha I knew it you said…..

Victim 3 luigi

Luigi brother to Mario

They enjoy a nice walk in the park and bring there hunting gun when they do

What me and a Mario are a passifist's

Luigi he enjoys sucking a pasifire

What I a never said that a

Luigi he's an Italion 2 timing lier with peach and Mario

What I'm a not a gay strait

Luigi he's a gay strait

What a is wrong with a you

Luigi he ask involintory quitions

What the hell man

Luigi he had a baby with Wario and called him waligi

No um that's a that's a not true 'eyes looking back in forth'

Luigi he licks poo and chum

Okay I'm a the getin the hell out a here

Luigi is impatient and swares like he's had shrooms

Okay I a can explain a

And now you now luigi a by sexual who is doing drugs

Chat 2 coming soon


	2. know your stars mario capter 2

Know your stars v2 chap2

Know your stars know your stars know your stars

victim 4 wario

wario a clone from pee

hey I'm not a clone

wario obceceice with his coline

what I do not

wario an over obcecice jumpsuit guy

what

wario he cant finish a sentence

yes I can

wario he refuses to make love with a girl

but has no problem with a guy

im not gay

wario he's a fat ass

that's all you got

ran out sorry

jessice

victim 5 daissy

daisy he hates little kids and pees in pupblice

what!!!!

Daisy he hates his life

Hey im not a boy!!

Daisy he thinks he's a girl

What!! Didn't you say that for peach 3 weeks ago

Daisy he is gay

Stop making stuff up

Daisy he's in love with luigi And Mario

Huh!! What the hell!!!! Why is there a camra up my scirt

Heres proof 'shows a peinice

That's not my pein er shut up

;kljkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Whaaaaaaat

Shut up or Ill go feret on your ass

What

Daisy he sing song about dieria

Q the tape

Mama mea dieria mama mea dieria when your walkin down the street there a puddle at your feet dieria mama mea when your in the shower doin it with your wife you see a clog and pick it up dieria mama mea!!!! Good night nnyc (new new york city)

That's not me that's Mario

And now you know daisy (incert smart ass joke)

Victim 6 toad

Toad he hate kid even his own kid arny

who the hell is arny

Toad he swars at kid and makes them cry

What I do no such things

Toad he cant say anything mean to me because

He's a pg character

I can to be mean

Oh yeah pipsquick

Yeah (points middles finger at the camra)

How do ya like me now sucka how do ya like me know

Mother beaper

Man your worse than bill gates

Flash back

Know your stars know your stars know your stars

Victim n/a bill gates

A;ldjf;aoaljgf;ajgfaojg;aojfklajdal;djfl;kajfoajf

What the hell

Jald;jagkja;lglajlgkjadlgjadklgjlkjgkljgakjgklajkla

Hey who let him in here

Oadhfahfklajkahndaklfjhaidhalhfajihkjaf

Bill gates runs into the studio

Some guy: finilly I created micosoft

Kaldhsfkahfkshfkasdhfkhfkjhafhakjhfkjahfakh

Bill takes the program and runs out the door saying

Jnas;klh;kajhfklajgf;kljadgklja;lfjadfklajfkla;sjdf;kljdas;lasjflanfkjnfvkjdnaifonajdghbadfjkifhgjiahfudhkjcnkjcnbvjhsvuhabudfbakjcnbvnshnkjdsnbvdabvbkjzasnkdjihfudgfhdbdasbclidhsabvhblbshabsdjbnujdasbkjdhkadshkjc njbahsfdnbcj nbskjASNBkjsdnKJASHNDKJDNKJnasdkjabKLASBKJASLBKJhsjksnxjasndlABSDladbKJASNDKJADNKJASLDNKDBjhabjlsbbLNJANBFJDASBFKJABFJNBKJBknbfkjdsbfkjnbsdkbfkdsabfkjnbfkjnbfjlkBBKJLDBKJNKJDNFjsnflanjdnfalfjasdfasfdhnshASDfASAEDFDFGDFSDAEGDSFDSSSomfgomfgomfgomfgomfgbad asssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssss

Im worse than that?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yeah

Toad hes worse than bill gates

Toad his head is a drug and a pot

An a coconut

Whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

And now you know toad (insert smart ass comment)

A gressed up deff guy whereing only underwhere runs acrose the stage with bill gates

A;'jgfkaofjaesgbhnaesj;ofjng;aojg;osfjgasjgoajnfkbsmvspjgfinadiogaj;eokfajdeojfkdaojgaijfdaejgjaenklfvasjdogjadfkigjnadsklfvjahgiajdjfkaodjviorhfdkojafdhguirhffiAJDIFJAEDIGHAUIFJHWIAJFAKWODFJKDOJVKFNGARHGJIADHFJInsJKADHNEJGFNKJNADKJNGAKJDNFAKJDNFAKJDJNFKLJFKLDJFAKLDJFKLADJFKLDSJKFDSJMLFKJDASKLFDNASKLFAJDSGHNKJDJAFKLDFjfkangfkjdnfakljdfklajdfkljakdjgfkdnfkjdanfkjldjnf;klajdsfkjdklfjadkafjd;kfjadslfjaldjfklasnkjdcnvkjaehnjiofdklajdsfkojdnkaofjdklfjadlfidfkdaosjfaojfajfaiojniodjfafidsjfaffaodfidngui xkjmiokjyhgfxdersmonpjhklbjk;lfk;lkflxkfogkflmx;bkxpbofkxd;mdf'dlkovmbxf'dlgkfklajlkjslkjkljdajklsnfjdfgiaohsklauduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd I forgot my pusseajdosfhnafadsjhfkaojfkldsjflkdsjfkla;sdjhfodahnjianklsdhnfkljdsklfjadsfkljsklajsfklajnsgkadnf


End file.
